creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
W cieniu wojny
List znaleziony w osobistych rzeczach zmarłego w 1991 roku podporucznika Mikołaja Korzeniewskiego, żołnierza 9 Pułku Ułanów Małopolskich i weterana wojny polsko-bolszewickiej. Adresowany do wnuka Aleksandra Korzeniewskiego, opublikowany na stronie Creepypasta Wiki za zgodą rodziny. Chciałbym podziękować Panu Aleksandrowi i jego małżonce Marcie za udostępnienie materiału. Mój drogi wnuku! Ile już razy zadręczałeś mnie pytaniami o moje przeżycia i przygody z czasów wojny dwudziestego roku, i ile już razy przesiedzieliśmy całe wieczory, gdy opowiadałem Ci o niezwykłych czasach mej młodości. A były to czasy straszne i radosne jednocześnie, gdy młode serca biły w piersiach tak mocno, jak tylko mogą bić serca wolne i pełne zapału. Nie będę Cię jednak zamęczał sentymentami starego człowieka, który pod ciężarem lat i przeżyć topi się w powodzi własnych wspomnień. Opowiedziałem Ci już niemal wszystko, co tylko warte było przekazania potomnym, a zresztą – teraz już można o tym pisać i wszystko to zdołasz odnaleźć w książkach, dziennikach i historycznych opracowaniach. Jest jednak jeszcze jedna historia, której nigdy nie opowiedziałem ani Tobie, ani nikomu innemu. To historia tak dziwna, że gdyby nie była udziałem całego pułku zdrowych i trzeźwo myślących ułanów, wziąłbym ją za senną marę lub urojenie zmęczonego trudami wojny umysłu. Długo usiłowałem wymazać z pamięci obrazy po stokroć gorsze od okropieństw tej wojny, co zresztą (niestety) ułatwiły mi późniejsze zawirowania dziejowe. Z mojego pułku ostałem się tylko ja i dopiero teraz, po całych dziesięcioleciach tłumienia, budzą się one w świadomości i domagają wydobycia na światło dzienne. Zaczęło się to na ziemi grodzieńskiej, gdy oddziały nasze rozbiły w perzynę bolszewicką nawałę w szeregu bitew wzdłuż linii Niemna, co ostatecznie załamało Front Zachodni i przechyliło szalę zwycięstwa na naszą stronę. Krasnaja armia cofała się w głąb zajętych uprzednio terenów i bliski był już październik, kiedy generał Żeligowski sprytnie zajął Wilno i wymusił na przeciwniku rozejm. Z okolic Grodna dotarliśmy do województwa nowogródzkiego i szliśmy dalej na wschód. 29 września wraz z moim pułkiem wkroczyliśmy do wsi Stary Kamin w pogoni za cofającymi się niedobitkami Trzeciej Armii, którzy po porażce nad Świsłoczą szukali schronienia po małych osadach i borach. Nie znajdziesz już tych terenów na mapach, zaoszczędzę Ci więc wysiłku sprawdzania i powiem, że było to jakieś pięćdziesiąt kilometrów na południowy wschód od Mińska. Dwie dekady później, podczas niemieckiej agresji na Związek Radziecki, wieś została doszczętnie spalona i próżno dzisiaj szukać po niej śladu. Mieszkańcy witali nas kwiatami i winem, jako że czerwone rządy doświadczyły ich terrorem i wizją nowego, ponurego świata. Przyjmowano nas jako wyzwolicieli, co niesamowicie podnosiło potrzebne nam morale. Teraz gdy po siedemdziesięciu latach znany jest dalszy bieg dziejów, czuję smutek i żal wobec tych poczciwych ludzi, którzy nie wiedzieli wówczas, że historia przygotowała dla nich tak ponury scenariusz. Była to jedna z tych wsi, które z racji ustronnego położenia i dzikości przyrody mogłyby natchnąć niejednego z naszych narodowych wieszczów czy malarzy pokroju Henryka Siemiradzkiego. Cóż to było za dziwne miejsce! Jak żywcem wyjęte z utopijnego krajobrazu na starej mapie, gdzie sielanka prostego życia łączy się z romantyczną grozą wielkich lasów i wszechobecnym zabobonem. Dzisiaj już nie ma takich miejsc. Słyszałem, że jeszcze przed pięćdziesięcioma laty carscy urzędnicy trafiali na osady, w których nikt nie miał pojęcia, kim jest Jezus Chrystus czy Najświętsza Panienka. Wcale bym się nie zdziwił, gdyby wieśniacy wciąż pokątnie praktykowali tutaj bałwochwalcze rytuały, by od starych bogów i demonów przyrody wybłagać pomyślność plonów i ochronę przed kaprysami żywiołów. W okolicy były co prawda dwie cerkwie, obie jednak nieczynne. Stara cerkiew na skraju lasu od lat stała ruiną po katastrofie budowlanej, kiedy fragment dachu bez żadnego powodu opadł na głowy zebranych wiernych, zabijając wielu z nich. Druga położona była w sąsiedniej wsi, jednak wkraczający tam podczas ofensywy bolszewicy zamordowali popa i jego podopiecznych, a zabudowania puścili z dymem. W osadzie nie widać było wojennych zniszczeń, jednak wraz z cofającym się frontem zniknęły konie i kosztowności. Na głównej ulicy powitał nas sołtys i po krótkich oficjalnych rozmowach zaoferował kolację i miejsce do spania. Chłopi zrelacjonowali nam wszystko, co działo się w ciągu ostatnich dni. Grupa czerwonoarmistów, w liczbie ponad dwudziestu, przed trzema dniami przeszła przez wioskę i oddaliła się w kierunku lasu. Pierwszej nocy widać było słabe światło z kierunku starej cerkwi, co pozwoliło nam przypuszczać, że maruderzy skryli się w niej na nocleg. Puściliśmy konie samopas na trawę, a sami zasiedliśmy z chłopami do wieczerzy. Pułkownik pozwolił nam na spoczynek i dał czas do rana, my zaś wykorzystaliśmy to skwapliwie, by zregenerować nadwątlone siły i wydobyć z naszych gospodarzy wszelkie informacje przydatne w zorganizowaniu zasadzki. Miejscowi chętnie opowiadali o ukształtowaniu okolicznego terenu i mało uczęszczanych szlakach, jednak gdy zaczęliśmy wypytywać o leśne drogi, atmosfera nagle zrobiła się nerwowa. Miejscowy las należał do największych w całym województwie i nic dziwnego, że w prostych sercach wieśniaków budził mieszaninę lęku i szacunku. Ciągnął się całymi kilometrami po obu stronach Świsłoczy i tworzył zwartą ścianę po wschodniej stronie wsi. Wieśniacy opowiadali nam zgoła niestworzone rzeczy na jego temat. Podobno niejaki Sztefan, parobek sołtysa, zobaczył kiedyś w gęstwinie żywego tura. To oczywiście nonsens, wszak od przeszło czterech wieków nikt tego potwornego byka nie widział. Zapewne chłopak ujrzał zwykłego rogacza, który uciekł z pastwiska i znalazł w borze nowy dom. Dzikie zwierzęta stanowiły ulubiony temat lokalnych legend. Wilki nie były tu rzadkością, zwłaszcza że wojenna zawierucha sprzyjała namnażaniu tych agresywnych szkodników. Jednak za nic nie uwierzyłbym w zapewnienia chłopów, że zwierzęta te czasem wychodzą w środku nocy z lasu i bez żadnego celu, całymi dziesiątkami, stoją na granicy drzew, godzinami wpatrując się w osadę. Były też inne opowieści, o wiele bardziej niepokojące. Ponoć, gdy zajdzie się bardzo daleko w las, pojawiają się rzeźby i kamienne kręgi, tak stare, że nikt nie ma pojęcia kto i w jakim celu je tam umieścił. Na najstarszych drzewach wyciosane są w korze dziwne znaki i piktogramy, ledwo widoczne spod grubej warstwy mchu i porostów. Wieśniacy, którzy zabłądzili w lesie, opowiadali później o dziwnych światłach między drzewami i szmerach, które zdają się wydobywać wprost spod ziemi. Jeden z chłopów, mający już dość mocno w czubie, opowiadał ponadto o anomaliach i dziwnych zjawiskach, które przytrafiają się w niektórych miejscach lasu. Twierdził, że czasami kompasy i zegarki wariują, co oznacza, że ich właściciel zawędrował w miejsce, w którym nie jest mile widziany i powinien jak najszybciej zawracać. Dostrzegłem pewną niekonsekwencję w tych relacjach, stanowiących jak mi się wydawało mieszaninę zabobonu i najprostszych pierwotnych lęków, jakie budzi w ludzkim sercu bliskość naprawdę dziewiczej natury. Chłopi opowiadali straszne bajki o snującej się po kniei grozie, jednak nie przeszkadzało im to w spokojnym życiu w jej bliskim sąsiedztwie, tak jakby wierzyli, że ich szacunek wobec leśnych diablików gwarantuje im bezpieczeństwo. Wysłuchaliśmy tych i jeszcze wielu innych opowieści z lekkim rozbawieniem i poszliśmy na spoczynek. Tuż przed brzaskiem ruszyliśmy konno w kierunku starej cerkwi, gdzie wedle relacji wieśniaków zatrzymali się żołnierze Szóstej Dywizji Strzelców. Cerkiew była niewielkim drewnianym budynkiem o krytym gontem dachu i trzech cebulowatych wieżyczkach, z których jedna przekrzywiła się złowieszczo pod wpływem osłabionej wielką wyrwą konstrukcji dachu. Okrążyliśmy zrujnowany budynek. Gdy nie napotkaliśmy na żaden opór ze strony przeciwnika, wkroczyliśmy do wnętrza. Wśród stosów przegniłego drewna i pokrytych kurzem resztek wyposażenia znaleźliśmy liczne ślady obozowiska. Leżały tam koce i plecaki, pośrodku nawy znajdowało się wygasłe palenisko, które osłonięte zostało potrzaskanymi ławami, by nie zdradzać światłem obecności gospodarzy. W menażkach dostrzegliśmy nieukończone posiłki. Za ikonostasem odkryliśmy skrzynkę z kasą pułkową oraz kilka woreczków z pochodzącymi z szabru zegarkami, srebrem i biżuterią. Zdziwiło nas to niepomiernie, bo przecież nawet dezerterzy nie porzuciliby takich kosztowności bez żadnego powodu. Od strony bocznego ołtarza czuć było słaby zapach zgnilizny, wiec dokładnie przeszukaliśmy rumowisko desek, które zalegały w jego rogu. Szybko ustaliliśmy źródło smrodu, który słusznie budził skojarzenie z gnijącym ciałem. W kącie spoczywały skulone zwłoki człowieka z podciągniętymi kolanami i skrytą między nimi głową, na której potylicy widniała wielka wyrwa rany wylotowej. Na drewnianej ścianie za nim widniał rozbryzg krwi, a obok trupa leżał na podłodze pistolet. Mundur i odznaczenia pozwoliły określić denata jako radzieckiego żołnierza w randze majora, prawdopodobnie dowódcę rozbitej grupy. Widok ten zaskoczył nas i skonsternował, zwłaszcza że wciśnięte w najgłębszy kąt ciało sprawiało wrażenie zastygniętego w wyrazie skrajnej desperacji i przerażenia. Nie było żadnych śladów walki czy awantury i mogliśmy jedynie snuć domysły, co się stało z maruderami, dlaczego zniknęli, pozostawiając niedokończone posiłki i kosztowności, a ich dowódca zakończył życie samobójczym wystrzałem. Pułkownik ustawił trzech naszych na czatach w okolicy cerkwi (na wypadek, gdyby czerwonoarmiści nagle powrócili), reszta pułku wyruszyła zaś na rozeznanie w głąb rozciągającego się za przybytkiem lasu. Konna jazda przez taką gęstwinę była niemożliwa, przywiązaliśmy więc nasze wierzchowce przy strumyku (pod czujnym okiem jednego z wartowników) i ruszyliśmy szeregiem w ciemną knieję. Długo maszerowaliśmy wśród sięgającego pasa leśnego runa i niesamowicie powyginanych starością konarów. Każdy krok coraz mocniej uświadamiał nam, że w tym prastarym miejscu jesteśmy jedynie gośćmi, którzy z racji swojej niezapowiedzianej wizyty zobowiązani są do pokory i szacunku wobec tysiącletniego gospodarza. Teraz poczułem na własnej skórze to, o czym opowiadali wieśniacy. W pewnym momencie w cieniu drzew dostrzegłem dziwaczny kształt, który po zbliżeniu okazał się posągiem. Miał jakieś dwa metry wysokości i przedstawiał pół-człowieka, pół-diabła o uproszczonych rysach i ustach zaciśniętych w wyrazie dziwnego, spokojnego uśmiechu. W jednej dłoni trzymał róg, w drugiej – krótkie ostrze. Niezwykłość jego potęgował fakt, że niezależnie od mojego ustawienia, puste oczodoły zdawał się patrzeć prosto na mnie. W ciągu następnej godziny kątem oka dostrzegłem w półmroku jeszcze jeden czy dwa podobne idole. Jaka kultura mogła pozostawić po sobie tak enigmatyczne ślady? Nie przypominały one kamiennych kręgów i kurhanów typowych dla plemion Gotów, jakie można napotkać na odległych pomorskich wzgórzach. Nie wyglądały też na kultowe posągi celtyckie, które zazwyczaj mają zoomorficzne kształty. Moja uboga wiedza z zakresu historii najdawniejszej nasunęła mi skojarzenie z pruskimi babami i tym groteskowym posągiem, który wyciągnięty został z wód Zbrucza w dziewiętnastym wieku. Z czystej ciekawości spojrzałem na kompas i wnet zamarłem. Wskazówka pokazywała zachód jako kierunek naszego marszu, a przecież szliśmy prosto w kierunku wschodnim od samej wsi. Czy była to wada urządzenia, czy opowieści chłopów nie były całkiem zmyślone? Sprawdziłem dla pewności swój kieszonkowy zegarek, który zamiast godziny 9:30 (którą ustaliłem na podstawie długości marszu) pokazywał 3:30. Owładnęło mną uczucie silnego niepokoju, jednak starałem się nie zdradzić tego przed kompanami. Idący na czele pochodu pułkownik zasygnalizował nam nagle gotowość bojową. Zakradliśmy się jego śladem wprost na niewielką polanę, gdzie z wysokiej niemal do pasa trawy wystawały omszałe kamienie, ułożone w regularnych odstępach. Początkowo nie wiedziałem, co wzbudziło czujność naszego dowódcy, jednak po chwili dostrzegłem leżącą w trawie ludzką sylwetkę. Po dłużących się w nieskończoność minutach, przez które obserwowaliśmy polanę w obawie przed zasadzką, wkroczyliśmy w bojowym szyku na otwartą przestrzeń. Było nas łącznie trzydziestu, wystarczyło więc ludzi do zabezpieczenia terenu z każdej strony. Dokonaliśmy oględzin leżącego na ziemi ciała i nie ukrywam, że był to jeden z najgorszych widoków w moim życiu (a wiesz, drogi wnuku, że przeżyłem dwie wojny i stalinowski obóz). Ciało było niemal w całości pokryte niezliczoną ilością ślimaków i robactwa, które w zastraszającym tempie przeżarły się przez ubrania i poczyniły wielkie wyrwy w skórze i mięśniach. Powietrze unosiło lekki odór rozkładu. W niektórych miejscach nie było wolnej przestrzeni, tak gęsto skupione były żerujące bezkręgowce. Jednak sam widok ciała był niczym w porównaniu z faktem, iż wcale nie był to trup! Mieliśmy przed sobą żywego wciąż człowieka, który leżał sparaliżowany i unieruchomiony jakąś niepojętą siłą, podczas gdy robactwo pożerało go żywcem. Jego pierś łagodnie unosiła się i opadała, a szeroko otwarte oczy od czasu do czasu delikatnie poruszały się na boki. Wraz z kilkoma ułanami rzuciliśmy się natychmiast, by oczyścić jego ciało z całego plugastwa, ale w każdej z wyjedzonych ran kłębiły się go takie roje, że było to niewykonalne. Mimo wszelkich wysiłków nie mogliśmy nic zrobić. Im dłużej przeszukiwaliśmy polanę, tym większa ogarniała nas zgroza. Były tam kolejne ciała, najpierw jedno, potem kilka, następnie kilkanaście. Leżały bezwładnie między głazami i trzeba było nie lada bystrości wzroku, żeby dostrzec je w gęstej zieleni. Każdy z czerwonoarmistów leżał jak kłoda, w mniejszym lub większym stopniu naruszony przez robactwo. Niektórzy z nich byli ogołoceni niemal do kości, inni zaś połowicznie lub tylko częściowo. Łącznie znaleźliśmy 23 żołnierzy, z których 16 wciąż żyło. Nawet dowódca nie ukrywał strachu. Cokolwiek stało się naszym wrogom, przeczyło zasadom przyrody i zdrowego rozumu. Jakim cudem ponad dwudziestu dorosłych mężczyzn doznało w jednym momencie paraliżu i padło bezwładnie na ziemię, by przez kilka dni karmić sobą padlinożerców? Nikt nic nie mówił. Każdy w milczeniu przyglądał się potężnym drzewom i nieszczęśnikom leżącym u naszych stóp. I dopiero teraz zwróciliśmy uwagę na fakt, że na samym środku polany leży powalony posąg. Kamienna twarz bałwana niewzruszenie spoglądała na nas ze spokojnym uśmiechem. Nie było wśród nas sanitariusza, a najbliższy doktor znajdował się zapewne dopiero na odległym froncie. Mam nadzieję, że zrozumiesz naszą decyzję i nie zarzucisz nam braku poszanowania wobec wojennych zasad. Zrobiliśmy to, co każdy przyzwoity człowiek zrobiłby na naszym miejscu. Dobiliśmy czerwonoarmistów. Skróciliśmy męki tym, którzy jeszcze żyli, i – zapewne w wyniku zabobonnego strachu, który nami owładną – posłaliśmy po kulce tym, którzy nie dawali oznak życia. Dawniej ludzie postępowali podobnie w obawie przed wampirami, aczkolwiek nie usprawiedliwiam naszego bezmyślnego strzelania do trupów. Po prostu przeświadczenie, że staliśmy się świadkami demonicznych mocy, wzięło górę nad rozumem. W raporcie nasz pułkownik zameldował lapidarnie, że niedobitków z Szóstej Dywizji zaskoczyły wilki. Większością głosów uzgodniliśmy, że ciała należy po chrześcijańsku pochować. Czy byli oni wrogami kraju o bestialskich zapędach, czy przypadkową zbieraniną zaprzęgniętą siłą lub propagandą w machinę totalnego systemu, nie nam było oceniać. Bądź co bądź, byli też ludźmi. Przecież nawet straconych przestępców nie zostawia się krukom i wronom. Wróciliśmy do wsi i tylko sołtysowi opowiedzieliśmy pełen przebieg zdarzeń. Reszcie zakomunikowaliśmy jedynie, że bolszewicy nie stanowią już dla nich zagrożenia. Sołtys stanowczo odmówił naszej prośbie o furmankę, którą chcieliśmy zabrać ciała. Jego zdaniem tamci żołnierze sprowokowali gniew lasu i teraz do lasu należą, a wszelkie próby wydarcia ciał z kręgu na polanie mogą się okazać dla nas fatalne. Wciąż znajdowaliśmy się pod wpływem prymitywnego lęku i żaden z nas nie chciał skończyć jako gnijący żywcem ludzki posąg. Porzuciliśmy więc nasze zamiary i wraz z kolejnym świtem opuściliśmy Stary Kamin i jego przeklęty las. Niebawem otrzymaliśmy rozkaz wsparcia sił Skierskiego pod Baranowiczami i ferwor walki odciągnął nasze myśli od koszmaru przeżytego nad Świsłoczą. Potem nadszedł październik, niosący ze sobą koniec wojny i wreszcie ryski traktat. Wróciliśmy do domów i rodzin w wolnej i niepodległej ojczyźnie, gdzie sławiono odwagę polskiego żołnierza, determinację cywilów oraz postać Marszałka. I tylko my wiedzieliśmy, że w cieniu tej wojny można było napotkać siły po stokroć starsze i straszniejsze od ludzkich ideologii oraz płynącej z nich potrzeby konfliktu. Czy może istnieć racjonalne wytłumaczenie dla moich doświadczeń? Po wojnie przeczytałem niezliczoną ilość książek przyrodniczych i medycznych, ale w żadnej z nich nie znalazłem nawet wzmianki o tym, co spotkało niedobitków Armii Czerwonej. Myślę, że las uznał ich za niegodnych i skalanych, a może to oni swoim zachowaniem sprowokowali drzemiące w nim prastare siły. Zapewne poszli w głąb puszczy zwabieni nagle błędnymi ognikami, które uznali za zbliżającego się przeciwnika. Zabłądzili z powodu nocnego mroku i oszalałych kompasów, co doprowadziło ich na tamtą przeklętą polanę. Co tam się stało? Tego nigdy się nie dowiem i mogę tylko snuć domysły. Ich major jako jedyny zdołał uniknąć paraliżu i zapewne w wielkiej panice dotarł z powrotem do starej cerkwi. Tam, utraciwszy z przerażenia zmysły, targnął się na swoje życie. Sołtys ze Starego Kamina twierdził, że los maruderów był karą za liczne gwałty i akty przemocy. Powiedział też, że gdy ludzkie barbarzyństwo przekracza wszelkie granice, wtedy budzą się stare i dawno zapomniane demony. Nie sposób odgadnąć ich intencji, nie można ich przebłagać, przekląć ani odpędzić. Gdy otrzymają swoją ofiarę, wtedy zasną ponownie. Zrób z tym listem to, co uznasz za właściwe. Spal go, zamknij w szufladzie lub przekaż swoim dzieciom we właściwym czasie. I pamiętaj, żeby niezależnie od nawet najstraszniejszych czasów, żyć po ludzku i po ludzku traktować innych. Mam nadzieję, że Twoje czasy nigdy nie rzucą cienia wojny. Twój zawsze kochający dziadek Mikołaj. ---- Autor: Andrzej Niemowa Źródło: http://straszne-historie.pl/story/14549-W-cieniu-wojny Kategoria:Opowiadania